La Lluvia Cae
by LaDy CaSs15
Summary: No te vayas…no todavía…no ahora–sus lágrimas ya se estaban derramando, limpie con mis pulgares sus lágrimas y negué con la cabeza – Ahora no mi amor –le sonreí un poco –ahora lo único que puedo hacer…es sentirme libre…contigo–me acerqué para besar/LEMMON


**Hello again.**

**Bueno debo decir que esto no estaba en planes, fue un momento de inspiración, empezó con una canción, luego ayudo un recuerdo y finalizó con una gran sonrisa. Soy una súper calabaza inspirada jajajajjajaja...**

**Este Minific es producto de un buen estado de ánimo y ganas de proyectarme en serio jajajajaja...y bla bla bla...pasemos a lo interesante.**

**Espero poder traer algo más largo pronto...sigo al punto del colapso...el proyecto donde estoy trabajando es un puto dolor en el colon sin decir que mi jefe es una agonia tipo ovario en el segundo día de tu periodo...así que bueno estoy sorprendida de mi capacidad para soportar esto y sacar algo muy bueno...porque debo decir...esta historia me fascinoooooooo...**

**Quiero agradecer infinitamente a mi amiga Ruby por darme el visto bueno y por soportarme cuando estoy fuera de mi que es prácticamente todo el tiempo jajaj..te quiero vieja...también agradezco a los Dioses de la música quienes me dan todo con sólo hacer sonar sus acordes y cantar tan fregonas letras..en esta ocasión debo decir que este fic no sería posible sin los increíbles Rolling Stones y Fobia**

**Y bueno ya para dejarlas comenzar...sólo lo de siempre...agradezco que esten por aquí y se den un tiempo para leerme...las quiero y sigo admirando...a cada una de ustedes...Muchos reviewsssssssssssss para que sobreviva después de que mi colon explote.**

**(Los personajes son de mi Diosa Stephenie Meyer yo sólo me pongo bien pitufa drogada a fantasear con ellos)**

**LA LLUVIA CAE.**

**POR CASANDRA.**

_**No necesito un trago más para tener valor… para acercarme a ti…para decírtelo…el mundo nunca fue cuadrado para mí…No me cuestiones más yo soy feliz así…no hay nada que pedir…contigo tengo todo…tenía que ocurrir de todos modos…no puedo imaginar el día de mañana…pues tiene que llegar. **_

**EPOV**

Sigo pensando que la vida puede ser una verdadera mierda, claro que sí, mientras no encuentres algo que realmente valga la pena, o simplemente algo que te encienda desde adentro y te cubra por completo.

Tal vez esté equivocado, sólo tal vez.

Debo decir que es una pendejada pensar que eso pueda ocurrir aquí, en Forks, donde no hay nada más que frío y lluvia cayendo sobre mí. Debería continuar mi camino hacia ninguna parte, pero el camino realmente ha sido tedioso más que interesante y necesito relajarme un poco. Mi teléfono sonó de nuevo, como lo había hecho desde que salí de casa.

Pensé en detenerme un poco más adelante, en Port Ángeles donde seguramente encontraré un lugar más apropiado donde poder descansar, esto de estar durmiendo en mi auto durante mi viaje la verdad no era algo usual y sobre todo cómodo, la verdad me siento entumecido sobre el asiento de mi auto y no creo soportar un minuto más viendo solamente árboles y fauna verde frente a mí, así que creo que es momento de detenerme y salir a estirar las piernas un poco.

Me detengo en este pueblecito, justo en frente de lo que parece un bar, no creo que dentro puedan caber más de cincuenta personas, pero seguramente encontraré una cerveza que tomarme. Sólo espero eso, no aspiro a más, eso creo.

Antes de entrar, me doy cuenta de lo aburrido y asqueroso que se ve esto, por Dios, que mierda de pueblo y de lugar, doy una media sonrisa por mis pensamientos y darme cuenta que aun así voy a entrar en este lugar. Abro la puerta del lugar, el sitio se encuentra alumbrado a media luz, hay basura en el piso y debo decir que hasta huele mal, pero bueno ya estoy aquí. La gente me mira dándose cuenta que no soy de por aquí, procuro no mirar a nadie y camino directamente a la barra, el hombre que sirve los tragos me da una mirada extraña antes de darme una media sonrisa.

- ¿Cerveza, o algo más fino niño bonito? –me vio con socarronería –

- Cerveza está bien –digo mientras me acomodo en el asiento –

- Claro –sacó una botella y me la ofreció sin dejar de mirarme con sonrisa – ¿Vienes del país de las maravillas?

- En realidad del país de las pesadillas –dije dando un trago de mi cerveza –Este lugar es muy concurrido –no era una pregunta –

- Si concurrencia te refieres a veinte personas bebiendo en el mismo lugar…claro –volvió a decir riéndose claramente de la poca gente que había por aquí, porque seguramente para él significaba que el lugar estaba lleno –

- No te ofendas pero supongo que para el tipo de pueblo que es este, el que veinte personas visiten tu bar es todo un maravilloso milagro –bebí de nuevo y el rió un poco –

- Realmente lo es –ese tipo me empezaba a caer bien –Supongo estas de paso –tampoco era una pregunta, le sonreí –

- Obviamente

- ¿Hacía donde te diriges?...porque realmente si sigues en esta dirección…no llegaras a ninguna parte –se recargo sobre la barra con ambos brazos para mirarme mejor –

- Entonces creo que voy en dirección correcta…ese es mi destino –mire hacia alrededor –ninguna parte –él volvió a sonreír y se escuchó otra voz a su espalda –

- Emmett…necesito que me ayudes con unas cajas –una chica rubia, bastante bien debo decir le hablo desde la puerta que seguramente daba a la bodega –

- En seguida voy Rose –él cantinero me dio una sonrisa más y destapo otra cerveza y me la entregó –por cuenta de la casa…necesitaras esto si vas a ninguna parte –

- Gracias –le dije mientras se alejaba –

La cerveza realmente me había relajado, terminé la primera pero no precipité en seguida sobre la segunda, tenía tiempo de sobra, así que recargado sobre mis codos mire primero a la barra y después hacia atrás, debo admitir que había más gente de la que hubiera creído, en realidad tal vez o ya estaba ebrio que sería una idiotez o simplemente cuando entre por primera vez no observe realmente el lugar y no me percaté de cuanta gente había aquí.

Pude divisar a unos tipos jugando cartas en la mesa más próxima, a otros bebiendo y riendo el otro extremo del lugar, a una pareja bailando o más bien besándose al ritmo de la música de fondo, a un chico y una chica jugando en la mesa de billar, y más allá una mesa que estaba menos alumbrada que el lugar y que al parecer estaba vacía.

Voltee de nuevo y me concentré en el líquido de mi botella, y me sentí identificado con él, porque si lo observas a simple vista no vez el color que realmente tiene, vez lo que te muestra la botella a través del envase y eso es mentira, la sustancia original es algo diferente y aun así es lo que es, eso era yo, podría parecer un niño bonito pero en realidad no era más que escoria, mierda y sin decir más claro, no era nada. Patético.

La verdad no es que me sintiera emmo, ni una mierda por el estilo, simplemente era uno más, era algo más en este sitio, como el tipo borracho sobre la barra, la mesera que estaba sirviendo tragos en la mesa que estaba frente a mí con rostro molesto porque seguramente la bola de idiotas borrachos que atendía la miraba con lasciva, o la pareja que bailaba y prácticamente estaba cogiendo en el centro del lugar, bueno mínimo ellos compartían sus existencias de algún modo. Sonreí ante mi propia opinión.

De repente, como si siempre hubiera estado consiente de aquello pero no lo hubiera notado hasta ahora, sentí algo clavarse en mi nuca, alguien me miraba pero no tenía la menor idea de quién o por qué, realmente no me importaba, pero la sensación de ser observado siempre te da curiosidad, ¿Y qué puedes hacer ante la propia curiosidad aunque sea totalmente innecesaria de contestar? Claro, satisfacerla.

Voltee lentamente buscando el origen de mi molestia, y como si siempre hubiera sabido que ahí estaba, la vi, en la mesa de la esquina, que no estaba prácticamente alumbrada y que yo suponía vacía, había una silueta, a pesar de la poca luminosidad, supe que esa era la persona que me observaba, alcance a divisar varias botellas sobre la mesa, las luces del lugar hacían reflejar el vidrio, pero de la silueta de la persona sólo alcazaba a mirar algo que brillaba en la parte de su rostro, pero aún no sabía que. En ese momento la silueta se dio cuenta de mi escrutinio y al parecer decidió mostrarse. Se levantó, tomó su botella y salió de las sombras.

Esperaba que por la distancia no se diera cuenta del cambio de mi expresión al momento de mirarla por primera vez, porque seguramente se hubiera asustado. La vi moverse lentamente mientras evitaba el contacto con la gente, y dirigirse ¿Hacia mí?, puta madre, no sé porque sentí frío, pero bueno era ridículo mirar algo y sentirse ajeno y extraño a la sensación.

Mientras más se acercaba más pude percatarme de sus características. Media estatura, delgada, cabello largo castaño, blanca y a pesar de que no había llegado hasta mí, pude distinguir el grandioso color chocolate de sus ojos, no deje de mirarla ni un instante, ella sin ningún otra expresión que la de detenimiento sobre mí, llego hasta donde estaba y se sentó a lado mío. Me dio una media sonrisa y de repente, ya no me sentí perdido.

- ¿Disfrutas de la lluvia? –levante una ceja y sonreí un poco –

- Quiero pensar que me estas preguntando…no creo que pueda ser una afirmación –le contesté como si nada –

- Sólo busco un comentario de vuelta –dijo ella sin ninguna expresión socarrona –

- ¿Qué eres la chica que da el clima?

- Supongamos que lo soy

- Puedo decir…sin que te ofendas que ver la lluvia caer puede ser bastante aburrido, aunque supongo que en éste pueblo aburrido es lo único interesante que ver

- Verla caer…pero sentirla es diferente…las sensaciones son más interesantes

- ¿Te refieres a sentir la lluvia sobre tu cuerpo? –ella no me contestó –podrías ponerte bajo una regadera ¿No crees? –ella me sonrió por primera vez, y me estremecí, realmente fue un gesto hermoso –

- No busco justificar la rara belleza de este lugar, sería una completa grosería –miro su trago y bebió un poco –pero puede ser agradable de vez en cuando…depende las circunstancias

- O simplemente si te acostumbras a esta mierda de pueblo –terminé de decir mientras tomaba de mi botella –

Era gracioso ver como de repente había comenzado a hablar con esta extraña como si la conociera de toda la vida, la chica sin nombre parecía bastante intrigada con lo que yo pudiera aparentar, y aunque me resistiera a sentir lo mismo, sus expresiones eran algo que no podía evitar intentar descifrar. Ella esperó un poco y después en tono normal me dijo.

- Aunque no te viera al rostro puedo estar segura que no eres de aquí y que no pretendes quedarte –me dijo mirándome de nuevo con mucho análisis –

- Lamento que mis comentarios hayan sido un tanto descorteses –me disculpe con una sonrisa –

- No lo digo por eso –negó con la cabeza y yo la mire con duda –lo digo por tu olor…aunque no puedo asegurar de dónde eres…tu mirada no dice nada en concreto… ¿a dónde vas? ¿a ningún lugar? –yo me quede pendejo por su comentario, esta tipa era rara, y hermosa, yo no quería identificarme con sus palabras así que me salí por la tajante, me empecé a reír, ella me miro entre sorprendida e intrigada –

- Creo que los tragos se te están subiendo –dije intentando mirar a otro lado, se hizo un breve silencio donde supuse ella se iría, pero no lo hizo se quedó en silencio mirándome, sentí la puta necesidad de continuar la conversación, no quería que se fuera – ¿Vienes sola? – ¿Por qué putas pregunté eso? Ella me dio una media sonrisa, miró su botella y después a mí con sinceridad –

- En realidad no lo sé –sonrió y supe que de alguna u otra forma la había incomodado –vine con unos amigos –miro de repente hacía la pareja que estaba entre bailando y cogiendo en el centro –pero como te das cuenta estoy sola…aunque no me siento como tal…pero tampoco me siento acompañada –ese comentario era o muy profundo o sin sentido, fruncí el ceño ella rió y yo le sonreí, seguramente se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba –

- Bueno si lo que buscas es compañía…no creo que yo sea la persona indicada –dije siendo sincero, yo nunca había sido buena compañía –

- Te juzgas sin darte cuenta –me dijo con un tono más serio –

- Claro que me percato de eso –dije sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, negando su premisa –

- No…lo que quiero decir es que…la opinión que tienes de ti mismo no es realmente la verdadera acerca de ti

- ¿Qué, eres un tipo de vidente o una de esas psíquicas que te leen el alma? –dije en tono socarrón –

- Tal vez –dijo en tono inocente, de repente los dos nos empezamos a carcajear –

La mire más detenidamente y no pude evitar sentir un estremecimiento por escuchar el sonido de su risa, tan melodiosa, tenía la entonación perfecta, ni muy alta ni muy baja, no era ni sexy ni dulce, era simplemente perfecta. Puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y me ofreció la mano

- Bella –se quedó mirando su mano, y yo después de dos segundos de mirar la palma de esta la estreche –

- Edward –sonrió ante mi toque y yo sin querer sentí algo más que el roce de su piel –

- Disculpa por el sentido de mi plática pero realmente me estaba aburriendo…y cuando eso pasa comienzo a decir incoherencias…sin contar el alcohol claro –dijo divertida –

- Ah, entonces soy el juguete de emergencia para que no te aburras –le dije siguiendo su tono y ella asintió –sin decir lo frustrada que debes de estar por ver a tus amigos prácticamente coger en el centro de la pista y que tú estés sola –no entiendo porque no me censuré, el comentario de cierta manera era cruel –

- De hecho –me dijo sin más, yo sentí que tenía que compensarla, de algún modo –

- Déjame invitarte un trago para que calmes un poco tu deseo sexual –ella rió un poco y yo voltee hacia Emmett que ya estaba ahí de nuevo, él entendió mi gesto y le extendió un cerveza a Bella –espero eso te ayude un rato

- Ayudará…un rato –dijo de nuevo mientras bebía –

- ¿Y cuál es tú historia? –le pregunté sin más curiosidad, creo, ella hizo un gesto –

- Yo soy la que vive en éste pueblo aburrido, no creo que mi historia sea interesante, mejor cuéntame la tuya

- No soy de las personas con talento para contar historias, más bien tengo un talento para saber escuchar –dije levantando un ceja, me intrigaba saber qué pudiera contar ella –

- Y yo tengo un talento para encapricharme y hacer hablar a la gente que se cree muda –me dijo divertida y yo le sonreí más –

- Pues aunque puedas hacer hablar a este mudo…no creo que me puedas escuchar con el ruido que hay aquí –ella me miro por tres segundos y con una mirada entre inconsciente y profunda estiro de nuevo su mano hacia mí, pensé que se iba a despedir, pero no lo hizo –

- Vamos –como me quede entre quieto y en la pendeja ella tomo mi mano sin necesidad de preguntarme –te llevaré a un lugar donde puedas hablar y yo te pueda escuchar –yo fruncí el ceño pero me paré en seguida, ella antes de empezar a caminar volteó hacia el cantinero, que estaba al final de la barra junto a la chica rubia –Hey Emmett, gracias por los tragos…Rose te veo luego –mire a los interpelados, él daba una sonrisa divertida y ella levantó una ceja y le hizo un gesto de despedida –

- No sé a dónde me llevas –dije mientras caminábamos a la salida – ¿pero no crees que deberías decirle a tus amigos que te vas?

- Claro –dijo pero no volteo y salimos a la lluvia –

Y como si siempre lo hubiera sabido, al momento de salir nos encontramos a sus amigos afuera, bajo la puta lluvia, estaban entre jugando, riendo y besándose, estar ahí seguramente haría que te diera un chingo de frío, pero ellos parecían estar en pleno verano bajo el sol de California mojándose con la llave de alguna manguera. Bella sonrió y yo mire como el tipo alto y rubio cargaba a la chica que parecía un hobbitt pero se veía que era delicada y bonita, ella enredo sus piernas en la cintura del chico y comenzó a besarlo. No mames ¿Qué pedo con esta gente? A mí ya se me hubieran congelado los huevos.

Él comenzó a girar, la chica rió e hizo la cabeza hacía atrás para poder sentir la lluvia sobre su rostro, no sé cómo no se ahogaba, y tampoco supe por qué sentí envidia de observar aquel momento.

- Alice…Jasper –los llamó Bella, ambos voltearon sonrientes, claro –

- Hey Bella –llamo la chica, tenía voz de duende en drogas –te estás perdiendo de la gran noche…vamos ven –le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacia nosotros –

- Mañana será otro día –Bella le habló con sonrisa –me voy a casa –Alice paso del rostro de Bella al mío, pensé que me miraría feo pensando que sería algún tipo de psicópata, pero en vez de eso sonrió más –…él es Edward

- Por favor Edward no importa que estés ebrio…no dejes que conduzca o nunca llegarán –me hablo como si me conociera de siempre –ah y oblígala a que te cocine algo…es una experiencia que no puedes perderte – ¿Qué onda con su comentario? Yo solo atine a sonreír y asentir –

- Claro…gracias por la sugerencia –ella sonrió más, en eso el tipo alto y rubio llego y la abrazó por atrás –

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Estar por perder una apuesta preciosa –le mordió la oreja –

- Eso jamás –dijo ella entre determinante y divertida – pero vine a despedirme de Bella

- ¿Te vas tan pronto? –él miro a Bella y luego a mí pero con diferente escrutinio, parecía un poco más precavido –

- Si…la verdad no quiero caer, perder una apuesta contigo que conlleve tomarme quince tragos seguidos de vodka…y terminar desnuda sobre la mesa de billar –él sonrió –le dejo esas cosas a Alice

- Tranquilo Jazz…además Edward la llevará a casa –de la nada con ese comentario de su novia él pareció más aplacado –

- Ok…espero te diviertas en casa –le dijo en tono bromista, yo no entendí, me dio una sonrisa aplacada y se pasó las manos por su cabello mojado –

- Traten de no apostar mucho –les dijo Bella mientras empezaba a caminar, yo la seguí –recuerda que no traes ropa interior –en eso Alice se soltó del abrazo de Jasper y comenzó a correr bajo la lluvia –

- ¡Pequeña tramposa! –le grito Jasper corriendo tras ella –

Bella y yo corrimos hacia mi auto, le abrí la puerta, ella entró y yo corrí hacia la puerta del piloto, cuando me introduje, la observe medio mojada, se veía sexy, puta madre contente. Sonreí un poco y saque las llaves del auto y lo encendí.

- Que simpáticos y raros amigos tienes –le dije mientras miraba por el parabrisas –

- Más que raros…son únicos –dijo ella con sonrisa sincera, realmente los debía de querer mucho –

- Claro ya me di cuenta –dije con media sonrisa mientras movía el auto y miré la última silueta de la extraña pareja, Jasper tenía a Alice cargada sobre su hombro derecho mientras le daba vueltas, no pude evitar sonreír y Bella también –

No había la posibilidad de que la casa de Bella estuviera retirada del bar, bueno en sí, no había la más mínima posibilidad de que se necesitara recorrer grandes distancias para ir de un lugar a otro, este lugar realmente era pequeño, no nos tomó más de diez minutos en llegar a la que supuse era la casa de Bella. Una pequeña casa blanca, la observe a través del agua de mi parabrisas, se veía acogedora, me pregunté si eso opinaba ella.

- Linda –dije, ella hizo algo entre mueca y sonrisa –

- Debo decir ¿Gracias? –me miro un poco entre apenada y divertida –

- Admito que no use el sarcasmo en este momento –fui sincero –

- Ok…entonces gracias –iba a abrir la puerta, pero la detuve –

- Disculpa que te diga esto ahora…pero bueno –no sabía cómo decirlo sin agredirla –no te ofendas pero no sé si eres de las personas que acostumbra a llevar a su casa a todas las personas con las que se cruza –ella parecía no molesta sino intrigada y yo no quería lastimarla –perdona sino me explico pero no encuentro una respuesta al hecho de que tus amigos te dejaran venir así sin más conmigo…digo no creo que parezca un cabron psicópata pero tampoco me conocen…y tú tampoco –me sentí pendejo por mi explicación, pero sentí la necesidad de decirlo –

- Edward –se giró para verme directamente a la cara –estoy segura que no eres un psicópata, tal vez seas un cabrón…pero aunque lo quieras aparentar…no eres peligroso y si te traje es porque yo quería escucharte y tú querías un lugar silencioso para que te pudiera escuchar…y supongo también un lugar un poco más cómodo que tu auto para pasar la noche…así que deja de portarte como niñita y vamos a la casa –abrió la puerta pero antes de salir se volteó de nuevo y me dijo –ah y sé que puedo confiar en ti porque le caíste bien a Alice –yo me quedé más pendejo por ese comentario –

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso Alice si es psíquica, te lee el karma y esas mamadas? –dije sintiéndome pendejo por el comentario –

- Algo así –dijo ella sonriendo, yo la imite y ambos salimos del auto –

Yo prácticamente en cuanto salí del auto comencé a correr hacia el resguardo de la casa, no me di cuenta de donde estaba Bella hasta que sentí su mano jalarme a mitad del patio, me detuvo ahí, nos estábamos mojando en serio, yo intentaba respirar con la pinche lluvia en mi cara y ella solamente sonreía.

- ¿Qué putas haces? No mames nos vamos a mojar

- Ya nos estamos mojando –dijo ella sin más, yo la intenté jalar –

- No seas tonta…nos vamos a resfriar…anda –la intente jalar de nuevo, pero en vez de eso ella se estrechó contra mí, sentí su cuerpo cálido junto a mí, me miró con detenimiento y alegría –

- Sólo siente…cierra tus ojos –me dijo y yo apenas pudiendo respirar, la obedecí –

Y pasó, sin ver de dónde llego la sensación, me sentí cálido bajo la lluvia, me sentí en paz, relajado, sin rastro de frío y sin ninguna duda sobre mí mismo. Podía sentir los brazos de Bella alrededor de mi cintura y no sé por qué a pesar de la lluvia su olor me llenaba más que nunca, fresas, rosas y sol, era increíblemente agradable. En un instinto necesario hice mi rostro hacia atrás, mirando al cielo y sentí las gotas caer sobre mi rostro, fue la sensación más increíble que jamás en mi vida había sentido.

Sentí de repente las manos de Bella caminar lentamente sobre mi pecho, llegar hasta mi cuello y colocarse sobre mi rostro, yo instintivamente baje el rostro y la miré. Era realmente una visión, el agua confería a su rostro un semblante más surreal e increíblemente hermoso, sus ojos brillaban más y sus labios húmedos me provocaban espasmos en todo el cuerpo. La miré sin parpadear, no me di cuenta cuando mis brazos la habían empezado a estrechar más fuerte. Ella me sonrió suavemente.

- Ahora vez la diferencia entre ver y sentir –no me pregunto, yo sólo asentí, ella sonrió más, yo sólo quería besar su preciosa boca –vamos…hay que entrar –se retiró un poco y yo me sentí vacío de repente, antes de que perdiera contacto con ella la tome de la mano pero me quedé ahí de pie, no supe si me miró confundida o intrigada –

- Puedo ver la diferencia entre ver y sentir…pero ahora te mostraré esa diferencia a mi manera

Supe que había visto el fuego en mis ojos porque aunque di un paso rápido para estar junto a ella, vi el mismo fuego arder en su mirada y en su boca al momento de chocar mis labios contra los suyos.

Los labios cálidos e impacientes de Bella me recibieron encantados, mis manos estaban sobre su rostro y los suyos sobre mis costados, la sentí llena y segura, su lengua empezó a rodear la mía y a hacerla disfrutar de la sensación que me estaba inundando desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cabeza, pero más que otra cosa sentí que estaba enloqueciendo con esto, el agua, su boca y mi respiración entrecortada me estaban llevando a algún sitio que nunca había visitado y seguramente en mi vida pensé que podría existir para mí, pero me gustaba. Nuestras bocas llenas de fuego y pasión no parecían suficiente medicina para apagar el deseo que estábamos sintiendo en estos momentos, no creía tener la capacidad mental para separarme de su boca, y parecía que ella tampoco, sentí como mordía mi labio inferior, y yo simplemente quería correr y succionar todo de ella.

Con algo más que convicción nos separamos pero nos quedamos tan cerca que nuestros alientos aún eran uno solo. Sentí sus manos sobre las mías que aún tocaban sus mejillas, aún la miraba con deseo y ella me miraba con algo más que eso, no creía que pudiéramos aguantar más tiempo sin sentirnos completamente.

Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo entre nosotros, su mano se entrelazo con la mía mientras me sonreía como sólo ella sabía y me jalo hacía la casa. Cuando entramos en ella el sitio estaba a oscuras pero sentí realmente que había estado aquí antes. Ella encendió la luz y pude divisar las pequeñas habitaciones, lo colorido y sencillo del lugar, no había duda, acogedor era la palabra correcta.

Estaba tan embobado con el lugar que no me di cuenta cuando Bella había desaparecido, sólo sentí cuando llego de nuevo junto a mí con un par de toallas para que me pudiera secar un poco.

- Esto ayudará a que no se haga un charco en mi estancia -me dijo bromeando mientras veía el agua acumulada a mis pies –sube, la puerta del fondo es el baño, date una ducha, en verdad no quiero que te resfríes

- Creo que ya es demasiado tarde –sonrío un poco –pero mejor hazlo tú, mientras yo iré por algo de ropa a mi auto –

- Tranquilo yo lo hago, sube mientras yo voy por tus cosas –yo la miré con un poco de preocupación, no quería que se mojara más de la cuenta –anda…y no te preocupes por tus cosas, esta vez ocuparé una sombrilla –rodó los ojos y yo hice lo mismo mientras la miraba salir de la casa –

Debía decir que no había manera de equivocarme de puerta, así que entre en el baño y confiando plenamente en Bella, me quite la ropa y me relajé más bajo el agua caliente de la regadera. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan bien, que el conseguirlo en unas cuantas horas realmente me sorprendía sin decir que me agradaba, no quería irme nunca, aun así sabía que tendría que hacerlo. Escuche de nuevo el sonido de mi celular ¿Por qué putas seguía sonando si supone que se había empapado junto con mis pantalones? Maldito aparato, trate de no concentrarme en ningún sonido. Cuando cerré la llave, abrí la puerta de la regadera y con una sonrisa pero sin sorpresa divise la mochila con mi ropa, no sé porque pensaría que Bella fuera capaz de dejarme aquí sin ropa, confiaba en ella, extrañamente lo hacía.

Me cambié lo más rápido que pude, seguramente Bella se estaría enfriando afuera. Cuando salí ella iba saliendo de la que supuse era su habitación en la puerta de a un lado, me dio una breve sonrisa.

- Espero no haberme tardado tanto –pase a un lado de ella mientras dejaba la puerta abierta –

- No esperaba que te comportaras como una señorita y tardaras cinco horas –sonrió y paso a un lado muy cerca de mi cuerpo, la quería de nuevo junto a mí –hay una taza de café caliente sobre la mesita en la sala…caliéntate un poco –asentí mientras ella cerraba la puerta del baño –

Me quedé ahí de pie un rato mirando la puerta y aspirando el olor de Bella, que siendo sinceros me tenía poco más que enloquecido, me contuve para no entrar ahí como un salvaje y hacerle el amor hasta cansarme dentro de la regadera con el agua cayendo sobre los dos, tenía que ser un poco más considerado con su dignidad pero también lo tenía que ser con mi entrepierna que no dejaba de punzar desde que la tuve entre mis brazos.

Baje las escaleras, deje mi maleta a un lado del sofá de la salita, ahí humeante encontré mi taza de café, sonreí mientras la tomaba y sorbía un poco, estaba perfecto. Comencé a dar un pequeño recorrido por la casa, a pesar de ser pequeña me tomé mi tiempo para observarla con cuidado. Realmente estaba maravillado con lo perfecto y cautivador que puede ser un lugar que no tiene cosas costosas ni millones de dinero gastados en sus paredes. Me sentí patético por comparar este lugar con lo que se supone que era mi hogar, donde millones de dólares eran la diferencia pero el que realmente valía la pena llamar hogar era este sitio.

Al mirar sobre la chimenea, divise una serie de fotos de la que supuse era la familia de Bella, pero las que prevalecían eran las de ella a través del tiempo, no pude evitar sonreír, ella siempre había sido hermosa.

- Estaba en tercer grado –escuché la voz de Bella a mis espaldas, voltee y no pude evitar que mi corazón saltara al verla.

Su cabello mojado caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, las manos a sus costados me hacían ver que estaba contenida, pero tranquila. Llevaba puestos unos pants y una playera que no ocultaban la sensación de sus pezones endurecidos por el frío. Mi entrepierna grito de nuevo.

- Los ocho años siempre es una buena edad para recordar –dije sin pensar mientras veía de nuevo la foto de una pequeña Bella sonriendo tímidamente –

- Oh claro…rodillas raspadas y lodo en las manos –escuche su voz un poco más fuerte y su olor más abrumador, supe que se acercaba –

Sentí su cálida mano tocar la mía, voltee lentamente y mire su cabeza, el maldito olor era aún más fuerte con el cabello limpio y húmedo, pase saliva, ella miraba hacia abajo, no supe porque, pero aun así sentía que me tenía hechizado. Apreté su mano y ella volteó a verme, se mordió el labio mientras yo no parpadeaba, ese simple gesto me excitó demasiado.

No sabía que decir, mi mente estaba en blanco, estaba en la casa de una completa extraña a punto de hacerle el amor, y eso en vez de ponerme a pensar , me hacía sentir más seguro que nunca, mi lugar estaba aquí con Bella entre sus brazos y con mi boca sobre la suya.

Ella entendió mi mensaje, porque la vi ponerse de puntitas y juntar de manera suave sus labios con los míos, más que pasión, sentí como ella intentaba hacerme sentir tranquilo y en confianza, me quería demostrar que no estaba con una extraña, pero yo realmente jamás tuve ese pensamiento como una certeza sino como una simple duda, que claro ya había disipado. Me separé un poco pero sin dejar de besarla, sólo para tomar aire e intente hablar.

- Se supone que yo iba a hablar –mi respiración no ayudaba a mi voz a ser clara – y tú ibas a escuchar

- Hay tiempo de sobra para hacerlo –su tono fue más que sexy –…después

De nuevo sus labios se movieron suavemente y en armonía con los míos, pero de una manera tan lenta que sentí que no tendría la paciencia suficiente para soportarlo, pero encantado de que fuera así, su lengua se movió de nuevo y encontró la mía, la invitó a jugar, sentí su mano sobre mi corazón y yo instintivamente puse la mía sobre su cintura para acercarla más, era algo completamente divino sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, la sensación era totalmente indescriptible. Cuando la pasión me estaba ganando, supe que ella entendió mi mensaje ahora, porque después de dejar que le mordiera seductora y suavemente su labio, se separó un poco de mí, la vi observarme y con más que lujuria o deseo, me sonrió y la necesidad de ambos fue un espejo en nuestras miradas, dio un paso lento hacía atrás sin soltar mi mano ni mi mirada.

- Ven –me dijo suavemente, y yo sabiendo a dónde y con la mayor seguridad que jamás había experimentado la seguí sin preguntar –

Sin soltar su mano deje que me guiara por la estancia y hacia arriba por las escaleras, sabía exactamente cuál era su habitación, y no porque la hubiera visto salir de ahí antes, sino porque el olor que despedía ese sitio era el mejor de todos, la verdad no pude evitar sentirme totalmente fascinado por todos y cada uno de los detalles que tenían que ver con ella, me sentía extraño, esta persona no era yo, y la verdad eso ahora me importaba un carajo. Ella abrió la puerta pero nos quedamos de pie sobre el umbral.

Me embargo la maldita necesidad de tenerla en este preciso instante, todo el recorrido había sido despacio y en silencio, y con cada segundo que pasaba yo me ponía más loco y contenido, así que sin que ella lo esperara pero con cierta anticipación de que sabía lo que haría, le di la vuelta de un jalón y la pegue a la pared a un lado de la puerta abierta, ella rozó con sus dedos mi abdomen, eso me hizo arder, yo con los ojos entrecerrados y aguantando la respiración puse mis manos en sus mejillas que ardían, la bese un par de veces intentando encontrar algo por lo cual detenerme, pero ni mi deseo ni mi necesidad y mucho menos mi cordura ayudaron, estaban a favor de esto y yo no los iba a detener.

Sentí la agonía bajo mi piel y sobre mi entrepierna, pidiendo a gritos hacer algo para liberarla, aspire fuerte y me deje llevar por las manos de Bella que ahora recorrían mi pecho sobre mi playera que parecía que no estaba ahí, la sentí sonreír sobre mi boca.

- ¿Dime qué has hecho para tenerme así? –le dije en susurros acariciando su cabello y besando su cuello, la escuché gemir un poco cuando me pegué más a ella –

- ¿Hablar del clima? –dijo con voz divertida y extenuada, sonreí y deje a mis instintos llenarme por completo –

La besé con más fuerza y le apreté el trasero para acercarla más a mí, nuestras caderas se encontraron, la sensación me nublo por completo, sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello, y la desesperación que guiaba a su boca era totalmente frenética, al igual que la mía. Me sentí totalmente idiotizado y feliz.

Sabía que ella estaba por perder el control, el temblor de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y su boca desenfrenada sobre la mía me lo estaban gritando, siendo sinceros creo que la podría tomar directamente aquí sobre el pasillo, mi control que estaba por desvanecerse, me daba lo suficiente para tenerla a ella bajo mi mando, o eso pensé yo, cuando estaba por presionarla más y tocarla más abajo, ella suavemente se separó y me dio una sonrisa.

Sin decir nada, sólo sonriendo y mirando mi boca que de vez en cuando besaba me jaló de la playera hacia el cuarto, yo no sabía que más hacer, sino besarla, por Dios, se supone que yo tenía el control y ahora me di cuenta que ella me estaba dominando a mí, no mames, esto no era posible, pero me gusto, deje guiarme por su mano y cuando estuvimos dentro, las cosas volvieron a cambiar.

No soportaba la idea de separarme de esta extraña, y la creciente necesidad que tenía de ella se estaba haciendo completamente enferma, o eso sentía en este instante, bese su cuello y la hice estremecer cuando llegué al lóbulo de su oreja, la gire, hice su cabello a un lado y continúe con su nuca, sentí su piel tersa y blanca estremecer al contacto de mis labios, me sentí más que complacido con eso. La abrece por detrás y sentí su manos sobre las mías, de nuevo la tenía ahí tan voluble y dispuesta para mí, sentí sus manos desvanecer las mías de su cuerpo, me desconcerté un segundo, tal vez mi tiempo se había acabado y me echaría de ahí, pero claro ella era Bella y era impredecible, observe como de una manera rápida pero perfecta se sacó la playera por la cabeza y su espalda lucía desnuda para mí, sin decir que seguramente sus pechos estarían totalmente endurecidos y perfectos para mi boca y manos del otro lado.

La lluvia seguía cayendo afuera de la casa, el piso estaba duro y frio bajo mis pies, y me sentí totalmente petrificado y entumecido, quería girarla y verla, pero no me atrevía, de repente la idea de tenerla ahí medio desnuda para mí, me dejo en shock, porque no la conocía, y estaba a punto de tener sexo con una extraña, bueno aunque ¿Cuántas veces no hemos tenido sexo de una noche? ¿Es realmente algo tan malo? No lo creo, pero es que en realidad Bella no era ninguna extraña, jamás la he sentido como tal, eso era lo que realmente era extraño.

Ella aún no volteaba sólo giro un poco su cabeza y miré su perfil, su mejilla un tanto enrojecida por mis besos, seguramente se dio cuenta de mi estado porque de pronto cuando cerré un poco mis ojos ella se dio la vuelta y me miró a la cara, cuando la observe bien, sentí que nunca había habido porque dudar y temer, era Bella, y no era cualquier extraña, era ella.

Escuche de nuevo mi teléfono a lo lejos, ahora menos que antes me importaba ese sonido, yo sólo estaba pendiente de Bella, de sus movimientos, de su olor, de su mirada, de su belleza, sólo me importaba mi dulce extraña.

Su mirada me devolvió de nuevo a mi sitio, sin dudar me saque la playera y la aventé a algún lugar, ella me dio una sonrisa, sus mejillas enrojecidas hicieron aún más tierno y deseable ese rostro, la tome por la cintura ahora si admirando todo de ella, más que hermosa era poco para describir aquello. Beso mi hombro y yo hundí mi rostro en su cabello.

- Déjame hacerte el amor…dulcemente –le susurre al oído, sentí su mejilla en el hueco de mi cuello –

- Eso es lo que estoy pidiendo –me dijo y yo no necesité más –

Había sido suficiente de estira y afloja, esto aclamaba por mi dominio absoluto, quería hacer disfrutar a Bella, y quería complacerme a mí mismo, pero también quería algo más.

Regrese a su boca con más urgencia, pero también siendo más cálido, quería hacerla estremecer despacio y profundo, quería tocar las estrellas, quería sentirme vivo de nuevo.

Posé una mano sobre su mejilla, y la otra bajó desde su hombro pasando por su torso hasta detenerse en su cadera, rozando cada centímetro de su hermoso cuerpo, ella tenía sus manos en mis costados, sus toques me estaban quemando, subí mi mano de nuevo y alcance su seno, era pequeño, suave, moldeable, perfecto, lo tome con ternura y cadencia para después reclamarlo por completo por mis dedos. La fui arrastrando hacia atrás sentí como sus piernas chocaron con la cama y como su brazos me jalaron hacia ella cuando se dejó caer sobre esta.

La sentí suave y contenida abajo de mí, mientras yo continuaba besando su cuello y ella acariciaba mi espalda, de vez en cuando besaba mi mejilla o mi boca, yo fui bajando dejando mi rastro por su cuerpo, baje en línea recta por su esternón ignorando su senos que aún tenía apresados por mis manos, llegue a su obligo y luego a su vientre, mientras ella reía un poco y contenía los gemidos por mi toque, sentí sus manos sobre mi cabello, lo revoloteaba y eso me hacía perder un poco los estribos, baje mis manos y las pose ahora sobre sus caderas mientras ella de nuevo en sintonía conmigo subió sus caderas para que yo pudiera quitarle su pants, ahí de rodillas pude admirar su hermosa ropa interior negra, creo que mi amigo abajo estaba totalmente enterado de la situación y más que emocionado.

Tomé su pierna derecha y la levante, la coloque sobre mi hombro y empecé a recorrer con mi boca, mi lengua y mi aliento toda ella, Bella se estaba estremeciendo, gemía de vez en cuando y se mordía el labio para aguantar todo lo que la estaba haciendo sentir, estaba más que orgulloso, satisfecho, porque yo disfrutaba igual o más que ella con esto. Cuando llegué a la parte alta de su muslo me llene del olor que emanaba lo que cubría su ropa y me sentí vulnerable ante lo que ella escondía ahí y que yo quería profanar.

Jamás me había detenido a intentar a amar a una mujer como se lo merecían, cuando lo había intentado hacer resultaba que ella no estaba interesada en eso. Así que me limitaba a tener sexo, satisfacer la necesidad y el lívido por mi bien y el de esa persona. Pero ahora mi necesidad era distinta, quería hacer esto, amar lentamente, detenerme a sentir algo, por primera y tal vez única vez.

Baje la pierna de Bella y antes de tomar la otra la vi ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama frente a mi rápidamente, me beso con pasión y yo la junte a mi pecho, la sensación de sus pezones me dejaba poco a la imaginación sin contar con todos los espasmos que sentía, bajó besando sobre mi cuello, clavícula, pecho, mientras sentía como sus manos pequeñas y delicadas bajaban mis pantalones, sonreí porque supe que no podría hacerlo sola, la ayude un poco, sólo porque yo también quería deshacerme de ellos.

La recosté de nuevo mientras terminaba de bajarme los pantalones con las mismas piernas y con los pies los aventaba lejos. Le sonreí, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, un tiempo que quería aminorar, pero tampoco quería que se terminara rápido, no sabía qué hacer, tal vez ese rastro de duda alumbro mis ojos, porque sentí como ella cambiaba la expresión por unos segundos, a una más cauta, pero al mismo tiempo más segura, de nuevo me estaba calmando y dándome seguridad. Tomo mi rostro con ambas manos.

- No pienses…sólo siente…sólo te pido eso ahora –y me beso profundamente, mientras tomaba con sus manos mi cabello y hundía sus dedos en él –

Sentí sus manos enloquecer en mi cabello y pude sentir mis extremidades arder con el solo hecho de apretar sus costillas en mí. No sabía si estaba pensando o no, sólo sabía que tenía ahí a Bella y que la haría mía, ahora.

La ayude a quitarse su ropa interior, que tenía que procurar pedírsela después como recuerdo, y termine de desnudarme, sentí mi virilidad chocar totalmente firme en el interior de su muslo, los dos no pudimos evitar gemir, dolió no poder estar ya dentro de ella, pero quería un poco más de tiempo.

La seguí besando, ahora al mismo ritmo que ella, mi respiración no paraba de pedir auxilio, pero no me importaba, ahora todo el oxígeno que podía pedir venía directamente de los pulmones de ella, su aliento era mi salvación. Baje y me acomodé en su pecho, comencé a besarlo, pero no pasaron cinco segundos cuando tuve el impulso de succionarlo y lamerlo, su sabor era totalmente exquisito. No podía parar de tocar, lamer, besar, así que mientras me concentraba en sus pechos mi mano bajo lentamente por su vientre y palpe su sexo que era claro estaba totalmente humedecido. Ella con el simple hecho de sentir el roce de mis dedos por la superficie se estremeció, de nuevo me sentí inmenso.

Introduje mi dedo en ella, era increíble la sensación táctil pero era más glorioso poder escuchar los gemidos de la boca de Bella por lo que mis dedos le provocaban. Empecé a mover mis dedos más para disfrutar que para reconocer, no sentía la necesidad de inspeccionarla y observar cómo era, sentía que la reconocería aún con los ojos cerrados. Ella bajó sus manos por mis brazos pero en vez de una caricia, sentía algo más parecido a un rasguño, era el producto de mi caricia intima.

Ella comenzó a moverse al ritmo de mi dedo, eso fue mucho para mí, subí y contuve su boca, no podía seguir escuchándola gemir, me estaba poniendo más duro de lo normal y aún no podía pasar, necesitaba más tiempo, y ella no estaba ayudando.

Y ayudo menos. No sé de dónde carajos salió pero de repente sentí como su mano se posicionaba de mi miembro, suavemente comenzó a frotar haciendo que ahora los gemidos fueran míos, cerré los ojos y me lamenté de placer sobre su boca, sus labios hicieron una sonrisa, yo no podía reírme, mi cerebro estaba ocupado disfrutando de aquello. Sus movimientos se hicieron demasiado rápidos, y yo creía que iba a explotar en ese momento, pero ella me soltó y yo de pronto abrí los ojos.

Había parado en el punto exacto en que sentí que explotaría, eso era injusto, pero supe que lo había hecho porque no quería que nuestro primer orgasmo fuera de aquel modo, su mirada encendida, sus labios enrojecidos y su respiración entrecortada me hicieron darme cuenta de eso. Aunque debo decir, yo ya había tenido un orgasmo con sólo verla así.

Mis terminaciones y mi propia esencia se hicieron añicos en ese mismo instante, cuando Bella me miro de aquella manera, tal vez ya no era Edward, ya no era quien era, pero tampoco era alguien diferente, simplemente era una persona única en los brazos de Bella, vi levemente como asintió con la cabeza y yo la mire más profundamente, hundiéndome en esas pupilas oscuras que me hacían verme a mí mismo como yo quería verme por siempre, aunque fuera solo por unos momentos. Nos besamos nuevamente y con mi mano lleve a mi virilidad a encontrarse con su sexo, que claro me esperaba ansiosa y feliz, y en un solo tiempo nos volvimos uno.

No pude evitar desprenderme de la boca de Bella para poder gritar a mis anchas, lo mismo que ella, sabía que en ella era más dolor al principio que otra cosa, pero nunca pude ver rastro de ese dolor, sólo satisfacción y orgullo, le gustaba ver que estaba disfrutando. Comencé a moverme lentamente, mientras sostenía su rostro para mirarla, entera y hermosa. Siempre había pensado en la satisfacción masculina, satisfacer a la mujer es lo que venía después, pero jamás me había topado con la inversa, debe ser increíble saber que satisfaces a tú hombre, pero más que nada que puedas ver en su rostro que él sabe lo que le provocas, que ella también es parte de este encuentro, que también puede sentirse orgullosa y sensual cuando te toca.

Tomo mi nuca y desplazo sus manos a mis hombros para tener impulso, y levantó las caderas para poder unirse más a mí, eso me volvió a enloquecer, empezó a moverse a mi ritmo que subía con cada embestida, ella gimió y sonrió de placer, echo la cabeza para atrás y después regreso a mis labios, sus dedos de nuevo encontraron a mi cabello que le encantaba ese toque, esa proclamación.

- Más rápido…más –me dijo con voz entrecortada –

No pude evitar no complacerla, fui cada vez más rápido, ella mordió mi hombro mientras yo no podía pensar en nada más, estiré mis brazos y me apoye con ambos brazos en la cabecera de la cama, necesitaba más fuerza y velocidad para terminar, ahora el hecho de que durara no me importaba, yo sólo quería llegar. Me apoyé fuerte mientras me movía más rápido, ella envolvió totalmente sus piernas en mi cadera y se juntó aún más a mí, se dejó llevar por completo por lo que le estaba ofreciendo en ese momento y no dudo ni un segundo en dejarme hacer lo que quisiera con ella, estiro su mano para alcanzar una mía, yo la baje y la entrelace con la de ella, y aún estirada sobre la almohada la apreté lo más que pude. Me beso fuerte y lascivamente, para después despegarse y mirarme a los ojos, yo estaba a punto de llegar y al ver sus ojos supe que ella también.

Apreté la mandíbula y con tres estocadas más llegué y ella también, lanzó un grito increíble que me hizo estremecer el doble, eso fue realmente excitante. Me quería soltar pero ella no me dejo y supe que no me importaba derramarme en ella, y a ella tampoco. Hundí mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y ella me rodeo, un abrazo hermoso y cálido. Su mano acariciaba mi espalda y la otra hacía círculos en mi cabello. No supe si nos habíamos quedado dormidos, sólo escuchaba el repiqueteo de la lluvia.

Escuche el sonido del celular de nuevo, obvio lo deje sonar, mis oídos zumbaban y mi corazón latía desenfrenado, el teléfono era lo que menos importaba ahora. Quería mirarla, pero no me atrevía, no ahora, cerré los ojos. Era patético que no pudiera mirar a la cara al momento más maravilloso de mi vida, pero así me sentía, esa sensación no me dejo en un buen rato.

Cuando me arme un poco de valor, voltee y ella tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que no dormía, así que salí de mi escondite y rodee para quedar boca arriba y sin voltear, sólo por instinto la arrastré hacia mí, y la acune en mi abrazo, ella se dejó llevar, y me estrechó, dejando su cabeza descansando en mi pecho, su largo cabello adornaba mi torso y fue la foto más maravillosa que jamás pude imaginar. No hubo palabras ni sonido más que el de la lluvia, no supe si fue ella o yo primero, pero con mi corazón aun latiendo rápidamente, no por la fatiga sino porque ella lo escuchaba tan de cerca, me quede dormido, esperando que nunca despertara para poder quedarme en los brazos de Bella siempre, viviendo una frenética y armoniosa paz.

Alguna luz demasiado brillante comenzaba a molestarme los parpados, y sentía demasiado caliente mi rostro, hice una mueca y lentamente me desperté. Totalmente anormal, después de la tormenta de anoche, el resultado era una mañana cálidamente soleada, era tonto, o más bien sin sentido. Forks estaba loco.

Mire hacía mi lado y la cama estaba vacía, Bella no estaba ahí, un latigazo de pánico me invadió de pronto, pase saliva rápido para refrescar lo seca que tenía la boca, pero me sentía totalmente como un estúpido sensible si comenzaba a llamarla. Busque mi ropa, me vestí y descalzo salí del cuarto, no estaba en esta planta, pero seguramente estaría abajo ¿Verdad? Ella no pudo haber sido una visión, si lo fue tenía que empezar a dejar de consumir cualquier tipo de droga que hubiera tomado hasta ahora.

Bajé las escaleras, pero más que ver algo, el olor la delató, claro que no había sido una visión, era real y yo tenía que dejar de consumir Valium, estaba de espaldas sobre la estufa, parecía que estaba ¿Cocinando? ¿Qué otra cosa sino idiota? Me recargue en el marco de la puerta, ya más relajado obviamente y crucé mis brazos, ella no quería que comiera lo que estaba cocinando, quería que me la desayunara. Estaba descalza y con solo una playera, pude verlo, creo que de nuevo se había puesto la ropa interior que me regalaría, pero nada más, tarde dos segundos en darme cuenta que esa, era mi playera, sonreí más. Ella seguramente se dio cuenta de mi escrutinio porque se volteó y me dio una cálida sonrisa. Nunca terminaría de maravillarme por su sonrisa tan hermosa.

- Buenos días –me dijo volviendo a lo que estaba cocinando –

- Buenos días –hable complacido por tenerla ahí, me acerque lentamente –además de ser la señorita del clima, maestra en seducción y lectora del alma –suspiré – ¿También eres una excelente cocinera? –enarque una ceja mientras me colocaba a un lado de ella y aspiraba el exquisito olor que desprendía la comida del sartén, ambos sonreímos, ella no dejo de mirar su tarea, huevos, se me hizo de nuevo agua la boca –

- Espero y no estés usando ni sarcasmo ni la entonación de pregunta…porque todo es una afirmación –me sonrió de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban más cálidos, yo me estremecí –

- Claro…ya sabía que eras toda una caja de sorpresas –dije en tono bromista, ella rodo los ojos, continué hablando en tono despreocupado –aunque debo decir que si no te hubiera encontrado aquí, te hubiera obligado a cocinarme…se lo prometí a Alice –ella me miro divertida, apago la lumbre y la vi colocar el desayuno en dos platos, poner la mesa rápidamente y jalarme para que me sentara –

- Bueno basta de charlas…será mejor que desayunes, no quiero pensar que te estés muriendo de hambre a medio camino

Su comentario me paro en seco, estaba hablando de mi partida antes de que yo hubiera podido esclarecer mi mente, antes de que al menos hubiera decidido si me iría, nuevamente, pero aunque sabía que lo haría, no había decidido cuando, después de anoche era capaz de quedarme con Bella más tiempo, todo el que ella me dejara quedarme antes de continuar mi camino, pero tal parecía que ella no lo veía así, ella quería que me fuera, y tenía prisa porque lo hiciera, mi rostro seguramente mostro mi tristeza pero sobre todo mi enojo.

- ¿Qué pasa Edward? –me dijo, yo no le contesté solo la miré fijamente –anda no te quedes ahí…mira –saco un tenedor y tomo un poco de los huevos –prueba –me dijo y yo me quedé ahí sin hacer movimiento alguno –anda abre la boca –ella saltaba casi como una niña, y yo sabía que no le podía negar nada aun estando enojado, así que abrí la boca y probé el desayuno, mi boca sintió de nuevo la gloria –

- Esta rico –hable con sinceridad, ella sonrió más y me jalo para sentarme en la mesa –

- Anda empieza ¿Café o jugo? –me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la alacena –

- Jugo está bien –dije sin dejar de mirarla –

Ella sacó del refrigerador una jarra de jugo y sirvió dos vasos, los trajo, me ofreció uno y yo le sonreí cortésmente por la atención. Se sentó frente a mí y nos dispusimos a desayunar. Después del segundo bocado, mi enojo había desaparecido, por unos momentos.

Cuando pudimos platicar, lo hicimos de cosas banales y sin sentido, pero ahora sabía que en realidad se llamaba Isabella Marie Swan pero que no contestaba a ese nombre, sólo al de Bella, ella aún desconocía si era por gusto o como un acto de rebeldía hacía sus padres, ellos vivían en Seattle, así que Bella los veía más o menos a menudo. Había terminado la carrera de literatura, pero como aún no tenía claro lo que quería hacer, había venido a Forks para inspirarse y escribir algo, pero en realidad no había hecho nada y eso no le preocupaba.

En cambio yo le dije que tenía un segundo nombre Anthony y que me apellidaba Cullen, le comenté que no tenía ningún complejo para con mi nombre y ella rió, le dije que mi padre era doctor y mi madre decoradora de interiores, pero que casi no convivía con ellos ya que su forma de vida un tanto de sociedad me enfermaba, yo siempre había sido más huraño, le comente sobre mi pasión por la música y los animales, así como de mi inestabilidad para relacionarme con la gente en general, y por tal no tenía un trabajo fijo, sólo me dedicaba a tocar el piano de vez en cuando en algún lugar, el dinero no era problema, el problema era yo. No pude evitar mirar su cara sincera y cálida, ella no me recriminaba nada de lo que era.

Tenía que admitir que este era el mejor desayuno que jamás había probado, la consistencia, el sabor, todo era deliciosamente perfecto, creo que ni mi madre había logrado tal cosa con sus platillos "gourmet" en años. Ella se veía más que complacida con verme comer y leer en mis expresiones que realmente me gustaba lo que ella había preparado.

- Debo decir que estoy sorprendido…no pensé que realmente fueras tan buena cocinera

- La verdad es que me enorgullezco de ese talento

- Tú madre debió de haber sido una excelente maestra –ella negó con la cabeza, y en algún punto supe que ese tema no era viable para esta conversación –

- En realidad ella es pésima…aprendí por mí misma -fue todo lo que dijo y yo no iba a preguntar más –

- Mayor mérito para ti –mi voz era suave, y supe que sabía que no iba a preguntar más, se hizo otro breve silencio que ella rompió –

- Edward…sé que anoche dijiste que no ibas a alguna parte en particular –no realmente, sólo quería que me pidiera que me quedara y no que me fuera –

- Aja… –dije sin mostrarme esperanzado y expectante por su plática –

- Sé que eso no es del todo cierto –su voz era más cauta que de costumbre – ¿A dónde te diriges en realidad?

- ¿Por qué crees que en realidad voy a algún lugar en específico? –no pude evitar preguntar en tono seco –

- Lo percibo, todo lo que dices o haces trae la palabra despedida como título…además tú teléfono no ha parado de sonar y sé que debe ser la persona con la cual te vas a encontrar al final del camino

- No tiene por qué ser así –más bien no quería que fuera así, y aun así, por desgracia, así iba a ser –

- Entonces no entiendo porque lo haces

- Pues no intentes hacerlo –endurecí más mi tono, ella se asustó un poco, pero recobró la calma inmediatamente, puso su mano sobre el puño en el que se había transformado mi mano sobre la mesa y lo hizo volver a su estado natural –

La miré, y supe que no me iba a preguntar nada más, palmeo mi mano una vez más y se levantó. Comenzó a levantar la mesa, hice ademán de ayudarle.

- No tranquilo yo lo hago –me dio otra cálida sonrisa y no permitió que me levantara, tomo mi plato y mi vaso, se dio la vuelta y los llevó al fregadero –

La miré hacerlo con tranquilidad, yo me estaba perturbando más cada segundo. No podía quitarme de la cabeza el hecho de que sabía lo que me esperaba al final de esto, ahora me aterraba el hecho no tanto de llegar, sino de tener que irme, pero ya no comprendía el por qué ni la esencia de una y otra cosa, ahora lo único que me importaba era estar ahí con Bella, no quería dejarla.

De repente me abrumo la idea de hacerlo, era claro que ella sabía que me tenía que ir, tal vez no lo deseara por completo pero lo sabía, y yo también, eso me hizo estremecer de pavor, no quería irme aunque tuviera que hacerlo. Me quedaban tal vez minutos a su lado y yo los estaba desperdiciando aquí sentado atemorizándome sobre el futuro. Mi determinación se aclaró y tomo forma en dos segundos. Escuche el agua caer por el fregadero, después mis pasos presurosos.

Tomé con precipitación y pasión a Bella entre mis brazos y la comencé a besar como si quedara un minuto de vida en la tierra. Ella estaba sorprendida por mi acto, pero sin preguntar ni hacer algo más, se acomodó a mi ritmo y lo hizo más intenso. Escuchaba el agua caer en el fregadero y era como un zumbido más a mis oídos que estaban por explotar.

Me quite la playera rápido y la volví a besar, ella con un giro rápido pensó en el desgaste del agua, sonreí al ver que cerraba la llave. La abrace haciendo que mis dedos se enterraran en su torso, ella prácticamente rasguño mi espalda y la mezcla de sus dedos fríos en mi cuerpo hizo que me estremeciera más que nunca. Mordí sus labios y jale su cabello, ella no paraba de pedir aire y yo de robarle lo poco que le quedaba, estaba enloqueciendo. Le subí la playera y palpe su seno que estaba totalmente complacido de tenerme ahí, acercó su cadera para sentirme más y yo ya estaba más que listo. Terminé de subir la playera y ella en un ágil movimiento levantó los brazos para que se la quitara, pero ahora no pensábamos ni admirábamos, sólo estábamos encendidos y perdidos en la órbita sexual que necesitaba complacer nuestros cuerpos y en la desesperación que nos embargaba por saber que el tiempo se nos acababa.

La seguí besando en la boca y el mentón, ella se frotaba contra mí, la quería ya, ahora. Ella me entendió, brinco hacia mí y la cargue, haciendo el contacto más cerca cuando sus piernas enredaron mi cadera, me besaba con impaciencia y severidad, era algo más parecido a la reclamación de una pertenencia, y a mí no me molestaba sentirme de la propiedad de Bella, porque yo la quería sentir completamente mía en aquel instante. Le apreté el trasero y nuestros sexos se encontraron, cubiertos por la ropa, pero se saludaron, ella gimió más, y yo necesitaba sentirle completamente, antes de que desapareciera de aquí, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

No supe cómo ni en que me momento paso, pero cuando volví a ser totalmente consciente de mí, estaba con Bella de nuevo en su cama, yo le besaba su pecho y ella acariciaba mis hombros, ambos estábamos desnudos y listos para todo. Sentí sus pliegues dilatados y débiles alrededor de mis dedos que tenía dentro de ella, y todo era pasión y locura alrededor, sentía que jamás podría dejar de tocarla, ella seguía gimiendo y yo lamiendo su pezón, todo era absolutamente perfecto. Estaba a punto de introducirme en ella, pero de nuevo Bella me sorprendió, con fuerza y salvajismo, la sentí girarse y dejarme acostado sobre la cama con ella encima de mí, su mirada estaba más allá de cualquier fantasía sexual que pudiera haber tenido en mi vida, ella era totalmente avasallante y hermosa, era única. Me miró con lujuria, pasión, pero pude ver un destello fugaz de algo que percibí como amor, no sabía si era verdad o sólo alucinaba por la situación, pero quise sentirlo así, lo necesitaba.

Me dio un beso rápido, su mano estaba en mi mejilla, la deslizo sin dejar de tocarme por mi mentón, el centro de mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho y detenerse sobre mi corazón, supe que lo estaba sintiendo latir a todo lo que él podía, quería que supiera que si ese corazón latía era por ella, lo supo, la vi sonreírme con calidez, se acomodó a horcajadas sobre mí y bajando lentamente la sentí cuando toda ella se había unido a mí, sus ojos se cerraron y pude ver el placer y la plenitud de ese contacto. Gimió de nuevo y comenzó a moverse.

Mis sonidos y los de ella eran una canción, parecíamos un dueto perfecto de tenor y soprano, Bella se movía en círculos primero y después lentamente de arriba abajo, yo apretaba las manos y me aferraba a las sábanas, quería mantener el control pero Bella no me lo permitía, era demasiado para mi verla, moverse de arriba abajo mientras sus manos iban de su cabello revuelto a sus propios senos, era demasiado para mí, la tomé por las caderas y la ayudé a moverse más rápido, ella prácticamente saltaba sobre mí, sus pechos se movían de arriba abajo y sabía que esa fotografía me la llevaría a la tumba.

Ella gritó y supe que había llegado, pero a mí me faltaba poco, así que me levanté y quede sentado todavía con ella dentro de mí, la abrace y me seguí moviendo, ella a pesar de que había terminado se siguió moviendo, me abrazó fuerte, enrolló sus piernas sobre mi cintura de nuevo y dejó que yo hiciera ahora todo. Sentí como mordía mi hombro, eso me excitó todavía más, busque su boca y me recibió con ganas, la tomé del trasero y la hundí con fuerza sobre mí, volvió a gemir y yo supe que estaba ahí, dos movimientos y había llegado a mi cumbre con Bella en mis brazos.

Separé mi rostro mientras escuchaba nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, su cara enrojecida y llena de sudor me parecía encantadora y sexy, me reflejé en sus oscuras pupilas y supe que yo lucía igual, la bese suavemente una vez más y la arrastré conmigo cuando me tumbe sobre la cama, ella descansaba sobre mi pecho, ambos estábamos en silencio pero totalmente pendientes el uno del otro. Sentí su mano sobre mi pecho, su dedo hacia pequeños movimientos sobre este, y yo acariciaba de arriba abajo con lentitud su espalda, la paz y la felicidad que me embargaron me hicieron sentir ya en el cielo.

Estuvimos así un rato en silencio, no supe cuánto, pero era la mejor sensación que había experimentado en mi vida.

- A mi mamá le gusta experimentar con todo –dijo de pronto –y teniendo tantas aventuras me ha dado mucho material para imaginarme y escribir –sentí una media sonrisa formarse en sus labios sobre mi pecho –pero en realidad quisiera que la primera vez que escribiera algo real…fuera por algo que viniera de mi propia realidad, algo que mi imaginación haya creado por sí sola no por alguien más…algo que haya vivido yo…que sea completamente mío.

- Seguramente tienes mucho que escribir –le dije con voz calmada y suave –sólo que aún no has percibido todo lo que puedes crear –sentí sus suaves y calientes labios al darme un beso ahí en mi pecho -

- ¿Pero cómo saber cuándo es realmente mía, que soy yo la que escribe? –no pude evitar sonreír, siempre me había sentido así, haciendo las cosas por alguien más y no por mí, respiré y al hacerlo aspire totalmente el delicioso perfume de su cabello –

- Simplemente…que cuando lo haces, te sientes completo, feliz…no hay duda sobre lo que vez cuando lo haces…simplemente te sientes tú mismo…pero la parte donde te aseguras más de eso…es cuando alguien más te pregunta y no entiende sobre lo que hiciste…te das cuenta que no entienden…porque no son tú, y cuando llegas y completas el viaje…las cosas sin sentido en un principio cobran realmente la lógica y la determinación que necesitabas para ti –supe que ella estaba pendiente de cada una de mis palabras, se estiró para verme y me di cuenta que cada vez que la miraba de nuevo, ella se volvía cada vez más hermosa, se incorporó y quedo sentada frente a mí –

- Sé que te tienes que ir –su voz fue suave pero un tanto dolorosa –y no voy a pedirte que te quedes…no ahora… -tomo más aire, miro sus manos y después volvió a mirarme –pero quiero que sepas que me gustaría que volvieras…para quedarte más tiempo que ahora…te necesito –al final el tono se había ido apagando, vi sus mejillas encenderse, ella me quería y yo la necesitaba, me levanté para tener su cara a la misma altura y le tome sus mejillas calientes y enrojecidas con las palmas de mis manos, la sensación me hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago –

- Siento tu sangre tan tibia ahora –ella no dejaba de mirarme profundamente y yo la sentía más cerca que nunca –…Jamás en mi vida…me había sentido tan vivo como ahora…sé también que tienes razón y que me tengo que ir ahora…pero también sé que por alguna extraña razón en estos momentos no puedo desear nada más…sólo estar contigo y no separarme de ti nunca…pero no sé si la vida me alcance para poder sentirte y amarte lo suficiente –por algo que no entendí, sentí un nudo horrible en la garganta y a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas –

- No te vayas…no todavía…no ahora –sus lágrimas ya se estaban derramando, limpie con mis pulgares sus lágrimas y negué con la cabeza –

- Ahora no mi amor –le sonreí un poco –ahora lo único que puedo hacer…es sentirme libre…contigo –me acerqué para besarla de nuevo y ella con suavidad me envolvió –

La única manera de sentirme completo y libre, era amando, lo había comprendido en las pocas horas que había convivido con Bella. La abracé de nuevo y con dulzura y llenos de sentimientos encontrados volvimos a hacer el amor. Una y otra vez, jamás me cansaría de esto, aun cuando ya no tuviera fuerzas, aunque hubiera desaparecido completamente, siempre tendría vida suficiente para amar a Bella.

Nos levantamos de la cama ya más tarde, el hambre hizo su acto de presencia, nos desperezamos, bajamos y ella de nuevo me preparó de comer, realmente tenía talento para esto, disfruté de cada bocado mientras ella anclaba su goce en mirarme comer y ver mis caras de satisfacción al masticar.

Más tarde, miramos como el cielo de nuevo se nublaba y la lluvia caía, sonreí ante el recuerdo de la primera vez que Bella y yo nos besamos bajo esa lluvia, además no pude evitar reírme por el comentario de Bella de salir así, le dije que hacerlo una vez a la semana estaba bien. No quería resfriarme ahora, le dije que podíamos dejar la lluvia para más tarde.

Siempre entre una y otra cosa que hacíamos, platicábamos de todo, era extraño porque yo sabía que ella era igual a mí en ese aspecto, no era muy abierta con la gente extraña, era tímida como yo, así que era sorprendente encontrarnos ambos aquí hablando abiertamente de cualquier cosa. Le platiqué de mi niñez, solitaria y sin mucha diversión, de mis vacaciones alrededor del mundo y los idiomas que hablaba. Ella me hablo un poco más de sus amigos, Emmett y Rosalie los dueños del bar y de Alice y Jasper los locos que disfrutaban más que nadie estar bajo la lluvia. Me sentí totalmente identificado con ellos, pero más que nada, me sentí totalmente parte de los recuerdos de Bella, como si yo también hubiera sido parte de su pasado, como si yo siempre hubiera estado con ella.

Nos sentamos en la sala, ella encendió la televisión y vimos una película. La abracé para sentirla más cerca, ella se acurruco en mi abrazo, me beso la mejilla y nos distrajimos un rato, olvidando por un rato que mañana tendría que irme y que ella se quedaría, que los dos estaríamos solos de nuevo.

Sabía que mi teléfono estaría sonando todo el día, pero ahora no me interesaba donde estaba, ahora lo que me importaba era estar aquí sentado con esta maravillosa persona en mis brazos. Cuando la película termino, ambos subimos, nos dimos un baño juntos y después nos metimos en el dormitorio, y de nuevo, hicimos el amor, tal vez por última vez.

En un principio, pensé que sintiendo los dos que esta era la última vez que hiciéramos el amor, lo haríamos aún con más intensidad y pasión que antes, pero me sorprendí a mí mismo cuando descubrí que en esta ocasión fue más lento, nunca me lleno la ansiedad ni la necesidad de hacerlo porque se me acabara el tiempo, sino que me invadió la completa certeza de que quería amar a Bella sintiéndome lleno del tiempo y el espacio, que quería amarla sin prisa y que ella quería lo mismo.

Hicimos el amor lenta y profundamente, la sentí entregarse por completo mientras los destellos del amanecer que entraban por su ventana la bañaban y le deban a su piel un aspecto infinitamente glorioso. Sentí su boca, su cuerpo entero, su alma entre mis manos, y mi corazón nunca dejó de latir mientras entraba en ella, mientras se unía a mí una y otra vez, mientras la oí susurrar un te quiero y yo decía lo mismo, porque realmente creía que era posible querer a alguien en este momento de mi vida, en este tiempo.

Dormimos con las manos entrelazadas, con su frente en mi mejilla y escuchando el latido de nuestros corazones, no había más paraíso que ese, no quería otro que no fuera ese.

Me desperté y a diferencia del día anterior, la cama no sólo la ocupaba yo, también estaba ella. Bella dormía plácidamente junto a mí. Sonreí, no podía desear nada más para mí que despertar diariamente con esa imagen, que lo primero que vieran mis ojos al abrirse cada día fuera eso.

Y como si fuera una chispa, caliente y llena de color, me invadió una sensación en todo el cuerpo y me hizo sentirme dueño de una nueva certeza, un nuevo pensamiento, una nueva promesa. No tenía por qué irme realmente, bueno no por completo, no tenía por qué ser éste realmente el final para Bella y para mí, no tenía por qué dejar que lo que me esperaba al final de este viaje fuera mi verdadero final, porque ahora sí tenía algo porque seguir adelante.

Es decir, el final de mi viaje antes de llegar aquí ahora no era más que una parada más, porque ahora había descubierto que el final de mi trayecto estaba aquí con Bella. No tenía por qué rendirme, y no lo iba a hacer.

Ahora comprendía la perspectiva de la vida de una manera diferente, antes la veía desde el punto de vista del solitario, ahora eso ya no era así. Ahora comprendía que si me ahogaba solo no era lo mismo que si lo hacía con alguien, y más si las aguas donde nos sumergíamos eran aquellas las cuales muchas personas no se atreven a conocer, las aguas profundas de la verdadera felicidad.

Nos levantamos, no queriendo, tomé un baño, cuando baje Bella me tenía un buen desayuno, no quería que pasara hambre en el camino, porque sin siquiera decir mi destino, ella sabía que me esperaba un camino largo. Comí despacio, tomándome mi tiempo entre cada bocado, ella de nuevo me miro disfrutando de mis expresiones de gusto. Le ayude a lavar los platos y después ella me ayudo a preparar mis cosas, le deje mi playera con la cual se veía tan sexy, y ella me dio su ropa interior, sonreí. Sabía que quería demorarme y ella lo anhelaba, pero también sabía que mientras más tardara, sería más difícil para los dos.

Tomé mis cosas y los dos tomados de la mano salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos hacia afuera de la casa.

Era media tarde, y el cielo empezaba a nublarse de nuevo, comenzaría a llover en cualquier momento, creo que mi mejilla noto el primer rastro de esa agua. Metí mi maleta en el asiento trasero, cerré la puerta y me di vuelta para encontrarme con Bella, con sus ojos ahora si llenos de temor, de tristeza, no quería llevarme ese semblante como último recuerdo de ella. La abracé fuerte y deje que ella hundiera su rostro en mi pecho, no sabía si estaba llorando o era el agua, pero sentí la humedad en alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Aspire su olor de nuevo, exquisito como siempre, bese su cabeza y la aleje, tenía que verla bien, tenía que agarrarme de lo magnifico que era su simple existencia para tener valor y enfrentar todo lo que se me venía.

- Regresaré…de una u otra forma…volveré –le dije con toda la fuerza y seguridad que pude encontrar en mi interior –

- Lo sé –me dijo suavemente, quiso sonreír, pero no pudo, tenía que ser sincero y decirle la verdad antes de que ella se fuera pensando en que mis palabras eran falsas –

- No te voy a mentir, para cualquier persona, el lugar a donde voy…a lo que me voy a enfrentar…es difícil…casi imposible de lograr –toque su mejilla ella coloco su mano sobre la mía –pero ahora yo ya no soy cualquier persona –sonreí y ella me imito, me creía –voy a arreglar esto…y voy a volver…porque no hay otro sitio donde pueda ser yo mismo…donde me sienta completo…donde pueda ser feliz…sólo a tu lado…Te quiero Bella –esa era la pura verdad, ahora lo sabía, ella tomo aire y con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla se elevó para alcanzar mis labios –

La recibí como siempre y para siempre, con gusto y necesidad, con amor y complicidad, con honestidad y placer, sus labios para mi serían uno de los tesoros que me llevaría a la otra vida, moví tiernamente mi boca con la suya y deje que su lengua envolviera la mía, mientras yo me embriaga de su aliento y guardaba cada pequeño detalle de este beso en mi mente, porque este sería el último beso, por ahora, porque esto sería para siempre.

La lluvia empezó a caer suavemente sobre nosotros, eran unas cuantas gotas pero desde el principio supe que era un presagio, del recuerdo de nuestro inicio, y de nuestro final, pero no el definitivo. Se apartó de mi boca pero no me soltó de su abrazo, sentí su aliento en mi oído y sus labios rozar mi sien, me hablo en susurros suaves y tersos.

- Te quiero Edward…Regresa a mí –esas palabras serían las que me llevaría, mi ancla para quedarme en este mundo con Bella para siempre –

- Siempre –le conteste, me separé de su abrazo, con una última mirada, le bese la frente y me subí al auto –

Arranqué el auto, me sonrió y me dijo adiós con la mano, yo hice lo mismo, por el espejo retrovisor la divise ahí donde la había dejado, mientras más avanzaba su silueta se fue haciendo más pequeña, hasta que desapareció junto con la casa. Sentí un espasmo y la necesidad de dar vuelta, regresar, abrazarla y no soltarla nunca, pero sabía que eso tenía que esperar, haría todo eso, pero el día que estuviera completamente seguro que no tenía algún motivo por el cual volverme a ir.

El trayecto en la carretera se me hizo algo difuso y sin sentido, sólo llevaba la línea, la verdad en cuanto salí de Forks todo dejo de ser claro, sólo sabía que tenía mucha carretera por delante, era gracioso pensar como habían cambiado las cosas, cuando salí de mi hogar, el trayecto hasta antes de llegar a Forks se me había hecho, duro, tedioso, horrible, lento, agotador y sobre todo triste.

Ahora debo decir, que la verdad y sobre todo la realidad era otra, una que me sorprendió, porque había llegado a mi destino prácticamente dos días después, dos días que no había sentido ni visto como pasaban las cosas y el tiempo, pero ya habían pasado, cuando me di cuenta mire a las personas que me esperaban en aquel lugar que yo tanto temía antes, pero que ahora solamente me representaba un desafío, uno que iba a superar, porque iba a volver con Bella, tenía que hacerlo.

Salí del auto, y para sorpresa de mis espectadores, sonreí al verlos, los salude, les di un fuerte abrazo, a ella un tierno beso en la mejilla, y sin pensarlo mucho les dije que estaba listo. Y caminé con firmeza hacía adentro, a enfrentarme con algo más, algo que antes consideraba mi destino, pero que ahora, consideraba un obstáculo para llegar a él, para regresar a Bella.

**SEIS MESES DESPUES**

Tenía pleno conocimiento de cuál era la diferencia para este cuadro que representaba en este instante, no radicaba en el hecho de que ahora era de día, ni tampoco en el hecho de que no estuviera lloviendo, ni que ahora cargara conmigo no solo una pequeña maleta.

Era el hecho de que venía dispuesto, completo, lleno de vida, pero sobre todo porque sabía que ahora tenía un motivo para llegar aquí, porque venía para quedarme por siempre, junto a ella. Ahora sabía que la vida no era una mierda, ya no, por el contrario ahora pensaba que la vida es una oportunidad maravillosa que no puedes desperdiciar ni un solo instante.

Tampoco me iba a mentir, sabía que no había intentado hacer contacto con Bella en este tiempo, y no porque no quisiera, sino porque no quería preocuparla por cómo me encontraba después de aquella despedida. Sabía que no le había dicho toda la verdad, pero también sabía que lo había hecho por su bien, porque se lo contaría todo ahora, ahora que ya todo no era más que un mal recuerdo para mí.

Y ahora me podía permitir recordar esa etapa sin que me causara temor, podía recordar cual era el motivo de mi viaje a ninguna parte, y el motivo de mi regreso.

Desde que era niño me habían detectado un problema del corazón, era delicado pero gracias a que mi padre era médico, siempre estuve rodeado de los mejores doctores, aun así siempre fui huraño, enfermizo y solitario, mi madre me sobreprotegía y mi padre me miraba más como a un paciente que como a un hijo, eso fue hasta que el especialista dijo que me tenía que someter a una cirugía inmediata la cual podía costarme la vida, mi corazón estaba más débil que nunca, me estaba muriendo. Mi madre se acobardo, pensaba que ni abrazándome lograría protegerme de la muerte y mi padre parecía haber encontrado al paciente que no podría salvar. Yo en cambio lo tome con resignación, el final, mi destino, era todo y nada más. Eso había sido hasta llegar aquí, a Forks, con Bella.

Mi mundo, mi vida, mi alma, todo cambio en unos instantes, para siempre.

Después de estar con ella, había descubierto que si tenía algo porque vivir, que había un motivo para no rendirme, para luchar por mi vida y por ella. Había pedido a mis padres que me dejaran hacer el viaje en carretera hasta California donde me sometería a la cirugía, para pensar, ellos lo tomaron como mi última voluntad, por eso se sorprendieron que cuando llegara allá, lo hubiera hecho con una enorme sonrisa y unas ganas implacables de superar esto, mi madre me reclamo por las llamadas que nunca le contesté y mi padre simplemente me estrecho en silencio dándome su apoyo no como médico sino como lo que siempre fue desde que nací, mi papá.

La cirugía había sido difícil, cuando desperté en mi habitación, me contaron que mi corazón se había detenido y que tuvieron que reanimarme, pero al final había reaccionado, en mi interior sabía que mi corazón seguía latiendo porque le había prometido a Bella volver.

Después de más de un mes internado y otros meses más recuperándome del todo, arreglando los desperfectos de mi vida, con mi familia y a mí alrededor, había tenido que tomar más tiempo del que hubiera querido, y ahora volvía completo y libre, libre para ser feliz con Bella.

Durante este tiempo, no pude evitar que a mi mente saltara la idea de que tal vez en este tiempo Bella haya estado con alguien más, que haya encontrado a otra persona que la hiciera feliz, que no recordara nuestra promesa, incluso que me haya olvidado, podría pasar, Dios me estremecía de sólo pensarlo, pero siempre que eso me empezaba a inundar recordaba sus palabras antes de irme "_**Te quiero Edward…Regresa a mi**_" eso era suficiente para darme valor.

Cuando pase el letrero de "Bienvenidos a Forks" Juro por Dios que sentí como si hubiera comido algo que me hizo daño y el estómago se me hizo caca ahí mismo, sentí nauseas, la cabeza me daba vueltas y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, antes me hubiera preocupado por su estado, ahora, ese hecho hacía que mi emoción se hiciera cada vez más grande.

Pensé que se me olvidaría como llegar a su casa, pero con sonrisa descubrí que el camino a ella fue más fácil que abrir y cerrar los ojos, era como si lo recorriera a diario. Divise la casa y pase saliva, mi boca estaba seca y quería gritar, me estacioné frente a la pequeña casa blanca, sonreí, la tendría entre mis brazos en unos minutos.

Baje con ansiedad y emoción, caminé rápido a la puerta y di un par de toques, la casa era tan pequeña que seguramente el llamado se escucharía hasta en el baño con la regadera abierta. Imaginar a Bella desnuda y mojada me hizo ponerme un poco duro. La puerta se abrió, pero mi sonrisa se borró al instante, definitivamente él no era Bella.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? –me dijo el hombre que estaba del otro lado de la puerta –

- He…lo lamento –dije lentamente, mi mente se había hecho un caos en segundos – Disculpe creo que me equivoque de casa –dije en tono idiota porque era imposible que me hubiera equivocado de casa –

- ¿A quién buscas? ¿Tal vez pueda ayudarte? –el tipo era amable –

- ¿Quién es cariño? –se escuchó una voz de mujer adentro, se parecía mucho a Bella, yo cerré los ojos y rogué porque ahora ella no fuera la mujer que estaba adentro –

- Es un joven…que parece extraviado –me miro con sonrisa, pero sobre todo divertido, a mí me dieron de nuevo nauseas –

- Lamento la intromisión…será mejor que me vaya –dije con ganas de empezar a correr, más bien de desaparecer, la puerta se abrió más y una mujer me sonrió –

- Hola… ¿Podemos ayudarte? –no era Bella, claro, respire y todo mi ser descanso –

Y como si siempre lo hubiera visto, ahora comprendí las cosas, mire bien a las dos personas que estaban frente a mí, y la verdad me sentí estúpido. El cabello y los ojos de ese hombre los había visto ahí mismo dentro de esa casa, y la sonrisa y la voz de esa mujer me habían cautivado antes, en verdad era un idiota por no haberlo notado antes. Ellos eran los papás de Bella. Sonreí, ellos confundidos me miraron con duda.

- ¿Residencia Swan verdad? –dije con tono de pregunta, pero estando totalmente seguro de eso –

- Si aquí es –dijo la señora con entusiasmo –

- Un placer –ofrecí mi mano –soy Edward Cullen amigo de Bella –parecía que la señora sabía algo de mí, porque sus ojos brillaron un poco, su padre me siguió observando un poco dudoso –

- Mucho gusto –ella apretó mi mano –pasa por favor…soy Renee y él es Charlie el papá de Bella –él me dio la mano no queriendo, ella parecía exultante –

- Encantado señor Swan –quería portarme educado –

- ¿De dónde conoces a mi hija Edward?...nunca había escuchado de ti –su comentario me saco una sonrisa –

- Soy de Chicago, pero conocí a su hija aquí en Forks cuando hacía un viaje, ella se portó muy amable conmigo –no quería dar detalles, ellos se darían cuenta de nuestro tipo de relación cuando saltara sobre su hija en cuanto la viera –

- Bella me contó sobre ti… ¿Eres músico verdad? –su madre parecía demasiado feliz para ser normal –

- Algo así –le di una sonrisa amable –Disculpen que llegue así de pronto…pero la verdad me encantaría ver a Bella

- Bella no está aquí –su padre hablo con voz seca pero sin ser grosero –mi hija se mudó hace tiempo.

Sentí como el alma me abandonaba el cuerpo, mi corazón se detuvo sin sentirse enfermo y la sangre se me fue a los pies. Era obvio, totalmente claro y congruente que ella no me esperaría, ¿Cómo podía pretender que ella me esperara? Pero yo había sido un estúpido, primero por decirle que volvería, pero más que todo, por nunca haberle dado una señal de que estaba vivo y con ganas de volver, esto era mi culpa y tendría que cargar con ella toda mi existencia. Mis oídos zumbaban, saldría de ahí inmediatamente, no quería que estas personas me vieran derrumbarme, no comprenderían, y no quería que ellos le comentaran a Bella que había venido a buscarla, seguramente eso la perturbaría, o tal vez no, era mejor dejarla en paz.

- Lamento haberlos molestado…será mejor que me vaya –dije con la mirada un tanto entre perdida y baja –

- Para nada… mi esposo tiene razón…Bella ya no vive aquí…se mudó…bueno se podría decir que la echamos –ella sonrío juguetona –mi esposo y yo volvimos a Forks hace un par de meses y no es que Bella nos evite…pero le gusta sentirse independiente, así que se mudó a un pequeño departamento que está arriba del negocio de Emmett ¿Lo conoces? –mi corazón revivió, yo sonreí automáticamente y asentí con la cabeza muchas más veces de lo normal –

- Algo totalmente innecesario –Charlie se veía molesto con la historia de la mudanza de su hija –esta es su casa, no tiene por qué salirse si estamos aquí

- Sabes que tú hija adora su independencia, disfrutar de la soledad –la señora Swan era bastante dulce –Necesita del silencio para escribir y tú con tus juegos de beisbol no la dejas…necesita inspirarse más ahora que está escribiendo su novela –mi corazón salto ante aquel comentario, Bella estaba escribiendo por fin, me sentí dichoso por ella –

- No me gusta que este lejos –ver refunfuñando al señor Swan le daba un aspecto más que enojado de comicidad –

- Pero si vive a diez minutos de aquí Charlie –su esposa rodó los ojos –no seas infantil…mejor di que no te gusta que este lejos porque no tienes quien te prepare una cena decente –ella hizo mueca y su esposo sonrió ante la aceptación de aquello –

- No todo puede ser pizza y tacos cariño –yo seguía disfrutando de su conversación, pero mi necesidad de Bella me estaba aclamando –

- Gracias por la información…iré a buscarla ahora –les di la mano –ha sido un verdadero placer…ahora entiendo el porqué de la forma de ser de Bella, ella es tan increíble –ambos sonrieron, me despedí y subí a mi auto, ambos estiraron la mano para despedirme –

Conduje más deprisa de lo normal y permitido en este pueblo, lo sabía pero no me importó, no me importaba si se me cruzaba un oso pardo irritado ni un lobo hambriento, llegaría a Bella a como diera lugar. Me estacioné frente al bar de Emmett, y de nuevo, sonreí ante la perspectiva del parecido de mi visita a este lugar hace meses con la de ahora, tan similares y tan distintas a la vez. Caminé a zancadas y cruce la puerta.

Era obvio que el lugar estuviera vacío, no me importaba, inspeccioné el lugar buscando mis ojos chocolates, pero era obvio que no encontré nada. En la barra no estaba Emmett, estaba Rosalie, parecía contar dinero en la caja, me acerque rápido y ella me miro ceñuda.

- Busco a alguien –dije un tanto precipitado –

- Sino buscas al "Señor Cerveza" no creo que pueda ayudarte –me miraba extraño, obviamente me veía un poco desquiciado –

- En realidad busco a una chica –dije intentando calmar mi respiración –

- La verdad tengo muchas amigas, "Vodka" y "Tequila" podrían agradarte –sonreí ante su comentario –

- Gracias…pero busco a alguien más especial –ella sonrió un poco, atrás escuché otra voz –

- Hey niño bonito –Emmett, a pesar del tiempo no me había olvidado - ¿Qué milagro que vienes por aquí? –Rose lo miro entre sorprendida y extrañada, él se acercó y me tendió la mano –

- Hola…un placer volver a verte

- Lo mismo digo –miro a Rose sin dejar de sonreír – Jasper busca un poco de ayuda con tu sistema de etiquetas…dice que enloquecerá y quemará todo sino le dices que orden llevan –ella rodó los ojos y salió de ahí –

- Estúpido Jasper –la escuché susurrar –

- ¿Bueno y qué puedo servirte niño bonito? –me sonrió de nuevo – ¿Una cerveza está bien o ahora si quieres algo más fino?

- Cerveza está bien –podía refrescarme antes de enfrentarme a aquello, volvió a sonreír, sacó una cerveza, la destapo y me la ofreció –

- Gracias –le di un buen trago –

- ¿Y qué, llegaste a ninguna parte? –reí y él me acompaño –

- Lo hice…pero encontré un lugar mejor en el camino –ese comentario me hizo sentirme aún mejor –

- Fantástico –dijo como si de verdad se alegrara por mí –

- En realidad…busco a tu inquilina ¿Bella vive aquí no?

- Si…así es –su expresión me daba a entender que conocía mi historia con Bella – vive en el piso de arriba –señalo en esa dirección con su dedo –

- Genial –dije tomando otro buen trago de mi botella, quería terminármela y salir corriendo para ir con ella –

- Aunque lamento decirte que ella no está aquí ahora –hizo una mueca y de nuevo sentí nauseas –

- ¿Cómo que no está? –esto ya era una mamada, parecía que nunca la iba a poder ver, demonios –

- Hey tranquilo…salió a Port Ángeles a hacer unos encargos de Rose –el cabrón se estaba riendo de mi impaciencia por dentro estaba seguro –

- Lo lamento… ¿Tardará mucho? –intenté mantener mi respiración –

- No lo creo –miró su reloj y luego hacia las escaleras –Hey Alice –voltee enseguida y miré a la pequeña amiga de Bella bajar por las escaleras – ¿A qué hora vuelve Bella?

- Mmm… –pensó ella unos instantes –estará aquí en… -se detuvo al verme, sus ojos saltones se hicieron aún más grandes -¡Edward! –corrió y me abrazo como si yo fuera Santa Claus, casi me saca el aire –

- Que gusto verte…sabía que volverías –en realidad parecía feliz de verme ahí, no pude evitar sentirme contagiado por su alegría –sólo que nos hiciste esperar bastante –el plural que utilizo me sorprendió –y eso fue muy desconsiderado de tu parte –su recriminación me hizo reír, la observé mirarme con ceño, aún no me soltaba de su abrazo, en eso escuchamos un carraspeo, todos volteamos y vimos a Jasper en la puerta que daba al almacén –… ¿Hey Jazz ya viste quien volvió? –dijo ella soltándose de mí y jalándome de la mano hacia donde Jasper venía –Es Edward… ¿Lo ves? Te dije que volvería –Jasper aún me miraba un poco ceñudo, miró a Alice y dos segundos después me extendió la mano y su expresión era más calmada, yo la estreché –

- Me da gusto verte de nuevo…Jasper –no me sentía totalmente seguro de tener la confianza para llamarlo por su nombre –

- No te emociones…pero tengo que decirte que en realidad me da gusto que hayas vuelto…entre Alice y Bella estaban destrozando mis nervios

- Y los de Rosalie –continuo Emmett –…en realidad no sabes cómo te ha esperado –sabía que hablaba de Bella, no pude evitar sonreír –

- La verdad estoy sorprendido por el comentario…pero debo decir que me halaga y me hace feliz saber eso –

- Bueno… porque no mejor te ayudamos a traer tu equipaje y nos cuentas de tu viaje hasta aquí –Alice de nuevo parecía entusiasmada y feliz –

- De acuerdo –dije sin poder negarme a su entusiasmo –

- Pero será mejor apurarnos…antes de que empiece a llover –dijo Jasper –

- La lluvia ya está cayendo –dijo una suave voz en la entrada –

Y de nuevo, como la primera vez, la vi, a contra luz su silueta era ensombrecida, pero podía distinguir el brillo de sus ojos, esas pupilas color chocolate que tanto amaba, estaba de pie inmóvil, mi respiración se cortó y mi corazón después de detenerse unos segundos comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Me di la vuelta para verla bien y ella dio dos pasos, los cuales hicieron que la viera mejor.

Parecía que había sido ayer cuando me despedí de ella frente a su casa, seguía igual de hermosa, con sus labios gruesos y definidos, con su cabello largo y sedoso, con su piel tersa y blanca, pero sobre todo con esa chispa de honestidad y amor, era ella, era mi Bella, ahora si nada nos separaría. Camine hacia ella con lentitud, me olvide de las cuatro personas que estaban sobre la barra y lo único de lo cual fui consciente, era de la maravillosa persona que estaba frente a mí. Aún dudaba si ella perdonaría mi abandono, mi ausencia, pero sobre todo mi silencio.

Quería que ella me perdonara y me dejara entrar en su vida como hace seis meses, porque si ella no lo hacía, sentía que me enfermaría de nuevo, mi corazón simplemente dejaría de latir.

Hasta este momento había comprendido el verdadero sentido y significado de mis sentimientos por Bella, ahora mirándola ahí a medio metro de mí, me di cuenta que realmente me había enamorado de ella, y que este tiempo lejos, sólo había servido para acrecentar ese sentimiento, sabía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para reafirmar ese sentimiento, pero la verdad es que ya había nacido, sólo faltaba que ella lo adoptara también. Miré sus pupilas, llenas de agua, no quería verla llorar, pero sabía que sus ojos eran el espejo de mi propia cara. Ella tomo aire y con voz suave pero contenida me dijo.

- Volviste…al fin –ella se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar –

- Te dije que lo haría –di un paso más para acercarme –

- ¿Y puedo saber cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? –su pregunta más que retórica, era la clave de su existencia, y sabía que de la mía también –

- Me quedaré tanto como tú quieras que me quede Bella –ella dio un paso más hacia mí, ahora nos separaba unos cuantos centímetros, sentí prácticamente su aliento en mi rostro, y su aroma me inundo de lleno, estaba en casa –

- Ya lo sabes –dijo con la voz más dulce que podría imaginar –te quiero…conmigo…para siempre

- Para siempre –repetí y rompí toda distancia entre ambos –

La tomé entre mis brazos y me fundí en un beso más que hermoso, era mejor de lo que recordaba, su boca reclamo la mía con franqueza y honestidad, con pasión y locura, la tome de la cintura y ella enredó sus manos en mi cabello, sus dedos sobre ellos me hicieron sentirme totalmente inmenso, llenó de felicidad, mi cabello había extrañado sus manos. Había regresado con mi extraña, besaba su boca de nuevo y ella me deleitaba con su lengua y movimientos, estaba de nuevo en los brazos de la extraña que mejor me conocía y que yo más quería, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Le sonreí para poder verla hacer lo mismo y tomar aire, me daba besos cortos que mostraban su entusiasmo.

- Tengo que contarte tanto –le dije, y era verdad, le contaría todo –

- Lo se…tenemos tiempo de sobra –puso su frente junto a la mía –yo también tengo tanto que decirte –me acarició la mejilla, pero pude ver algo extraño al mirarme, no supe que fue, pero no me gusto –…Edward ¿Por qué volviste? –la mire extrañado –

No esperaba esa pregunta, no después de este recibimiento, pero era normal que ella tuviera dudas, después de mi ausencia y por el cómo se había dado nuestra relación, no sabía que decir, tenía un discurso memorizado cuando salía hacia acá, pero ahora no tenía sentido. Dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

- La verdad es que en ningún lugar disfruto de la lluvia como aquí en Forks –sonreí y ella lo hizo también aunque sólo por un instante, quería su respuesta –pero si soy sincero…debo decir que volví porque no había otro lugar a donde pudiera ir…ni hogar ni sitio que me espere –ella se veía un poco triste, pensaba que era mi plato de segunda mesa, mi puerto seguro cuando no me quedaba nada, ella bajo la mirada –esa es la verdad…no tengo otro lugar a donde ir –levante su barbilla con mis dedos, quería que me mirara – porque no hay otro lugar a dónde quiera ir este Edward…el de verdad…este Edward sólo quiere ir a donde se siente en casa, a donde le gusta la comida, donde la gente es aburrida y agradable…este hombre…viene a su hogar…con la única mujer que puede hacerlo sentir él mismo…la que lo puede hacer feliz…la mujer que ama –ella estaba llorando y yo me estremecí por aquel sentimiento, le limpie un par de lágrimas –nunca me fui a casa…acabo de volver a ella…si tú me dejas volver Bella

Me volvió a abrazar, con más fuerza y necesidad, ella me quería, y ahora me di cuenta que más que necesitarla, la quería más que al oxígeno de mis pulmones, la quería más que a mi propia vida.

- Te querré siempre…por siempre y para siempre Edward

- Para siempre

- Bienvenido a casa –me susurró –

- Gracias –le dije y la volví a besar –

Nos besamos colmados de felicidad y supe que antes había estado muy equivocado en muchas cosas, y una de esas saltó a mi mente en este momento, ¿Qué de malo tenían los finales felices? Bueno no es que pensara que este era el final, pero ¿Por qué se podía considera cursi el hecho de sentirte feliz y enamorado de alguien plenamente? ¿Por qué no podías gritar a los cuatro vientos que estabas feliz y enamorado sin que alguien te dijera que eras un cursi de mierda? Si la verdad era que la sensación de felicidad era algo totalmente increíble y avasallante, no había nada de malo en poder sentirte pleno y feliz, la sensación que te rodeaba y la energía que desprendía dejaba ciegos a la gente que no podía ver más allá de sus problemas, en vez de eso deberían ser capaces de acostumbrarse a la luz e intentar buscar tener luz propia. Yo tenía mi propio faro que me alumbraría por siempre.

Caminaría con Bella de la mano hasta el final si ella me lo permitía, iría y regresaría con ella, porque con ella no me importaba cual fuera el final, sería perfecto estando a su lado. Ya no tenía miedo, porque con Bella escaparía de la realidad y si tropezábamos, no nos dolería la caída, porque estaríamos ahí ella y yo para ayudarnos a levantarnos. Porque la quería, y ella me quería, y porque sabía que el amor entre ella y yo era simple y profundo, porque sabía que ella y yo ya estábamos enamorados el uno del otro, sólo nos hacía falta tiempo para demostrarlo como se debía, porque decirlo no era suficiente.

**Gracias a todas...reviewss...favoritos y demás...Las quiero y espero verlas pronto.**

**CaSs C.P.**


End file.
